


登高

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Chinese History RPF, 魏晋
Genre: M/M, 剧情流PWP, 历史向, 含师昭/昭师两部分体位车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 两部分动作戏不同时不同地，和我一样昭师昭互攻向的顺着两个体位都点开看就行，只吃某一个攻受的各自取用也OK。其余奇奇怪怪的人点叉退散。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【以防万一备份】  
> 写到虚脱。  
> 为司马师把《汉纪》看了多少遍改了好几回，为他俩当晚在不在外过夜又纠结好几回。  
> 还有动作戏要靠许多细节体现两人不同的性格……因为承欢和掌控的两方不再是固定的，但是两个人总归又是两个不同的人……谁叫这就是我坚持的部分，人物性格不为体位而固化。  
> 我要评论——  
> 感谢你的食用和喜欢！

司马师这一日早饭后正在书房，案头一部《汉书》翻来覆去，手中那卷成书于汉室南宫东观的《汉纪》也仔细读了有三四遍。  
所有书中，他曾经为之深深着迷的是《淮南子》。

 

所有人是不是都会为年少付出代价？他也不能例外？  
父亲司马懿出乎意料地没有责备他，甚至反过来宽慰长子，说“正好这也是个机会，你就潜心在家，将来能做的事情还有很多”。

 

这多少也是经验之谈，司马懿自己出仕就晚，而且还是自己数次拒绝了先帝征召。而司马师要到以后才能知道的是，司马懿在他因浮华案受到牵连这件事上，其实内心是庆幸的。  
作为一个父亲，他不愿自己的长子过早地牵涉朝政。并非是害怕父子相争，而是因为他太爱他，知道司马师锋芒太盛，而曹家、夏侯家，外有吴军蜀将，不知哪一个就能轻易折了他。司马师早晚要出仕，司马懿很清楚这一点，但是如果可以，他愿意这个时间尽可能地晚，这样长子被折了去的可能性降低的同时，那一天到来的时间也就尽可能地晚。

 

但是气盛如司马师，仍然觉得自己让父亲失望了。

 

司马昭在这个时候敲开了他的房门：

“有处地方想带兄长去看看。”

 

司马师摇摇头，一如他这几天所做的：“我还有书要看。”

 

司马昭来到他对面跪下，双手握住司马师拿着书卷的手：“父亲都同意了。而且，我也知道兄长这一个月来不好受……”  
他没有说下去，只是垂着头有点要哭的模样，司马师看着他，究竟是心软了。

 

他到底是拿自己这个弟弟没办法。  
司马昭见他松了口，跟着他站起身，脸上神情又雀跃了起来：“就说哥哥成日里待在书房怎么能行。”

 

司马师也跟着露出笑容，伸出手惯性地想去揉他后脑，看到那束得齐齐整整的发冠蓦然意识到司马昭这一年已经成年了，手转而落到了弟弟肩膀上：  
“你也应当多看，我现在便是只恨自己当时看得还不够多。”

 

“兄长胡说，这里哪一本书是你当年没看过的。”司马昭放轻了声音，换用了更亲昵的称呼：“哥哥现在是在惩罚自己。”

司马师愣了一下，只转过身，说了一声“走吧”，当先向外走去。

司马昭长大了。

 

他们向父亲请示过一回，父亲点点头：“登高是件好事,好好散散心。不必急，若是太晚了便可以明天早上再回来。”  
他看着长子在自己面前低下头：“儿告退。”

  
兄弟俩简单收拾了一下，牵出马一同出了城，司马昭引着兄长七拐八拐，从大路下到偏僻小路。一路向着山峦走进去，慢慢地小路也变得无迹可寻，直到司马昭看到远处一棵粗壮榆木，催马快走到树下：  
“兄长把马拴好，我们从这儿的路上去。”

 

“你是怎么找的地方。”  
司马师苦笑，折了一根树枝递给司马昭。山不是高山，算不得陡峭，只是路程稍长，然而一路上两侧树木参天，但闻鸟兽啁啾，也颇得些意趣。  
直到地势彻底缓下来，前路豁然开朗。一片林中空地出现在兄弟俩眼前，一汪清泉生机勃勃地从地下冒出来，积成一个不深不浅的水潭，再冲出一条曲折的水径，流向山下去。  
尤为特别的是，水面上萦绕着一层氤氲白雾——是处温泉。

 

司马师这时有点明白为什么司马昭要带他来这儿了。

\--------

[动作戏·师昭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704247/chapters/39177100#workskin)

\--------

他们从水里出来穿好衣服，第一件事是先去架了一堆火。  
看天光正是午后，奈何毕竟时值三月天，又是在树木已经抽条发芽的山林里。若非这处温泉热力，兄弟俩即便有再好的身子怕是也要着凉。  
待烤得身上彻底干爽，从家里带来的饴糖饼和腊肉也为他们回足了体力。虽然司马昭说想吃炙肉，但是鉴于兄弟俩都只带了随身的佩剑，跃跃欲试地搞了半天守株待兔，兔不来，遂放弃。

一通折腾过后，他们重又在林子边缘点了火，摊开了躺在一旁享受这清闲时光。

\--------

[动作戏·昭师](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704247/chapters/39177127)

\--------

待司马师想起什么，急急忙忙要起身的时候，被司马昭抓住了手臂：

“哥哥别着急……不会有人来的。”

“你……”

“上来的路只有一条，我都安排好了……从这儿再往前走，是悬崖。”

这会儿轮到司马昭好整以暇，司马师怔一怔，伸手就来挠他肋下。

 

他们在地上又朝林子外边滚了好几遭，倒是经这么一说，才终于想起自己是来登高的。

又躺了会儿，司马师起身，拍拍身上的土，先向悬崖方向走了几步看看路，又折回来，向着弟弟伸出手：  
“来。”

 

抓住我的手。

他把司马昭拉起来，一同去看崖前云兴霞蔚、重峦叠嶂——好一幅江山如画三千里。

接着司马昭转回身，背对山河，与他额头相抵，独占了司马师眼前全部。后者没有丝毫犹豫，含住了司马昭来寻他的唇。

他们倾尽全副身心索求着彼此，然后司马师伸出手，紧紧地、紧紧地抱住了眼前人。

 

无论发生什么，面对什么，他始终都还拥有他。

 

完.


	2. 动作戏·师昭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《登高》师昭部分

他回头看去，只见司马昭已经把身上的衣物丢在地上，赤条条地滑进水里：  
“哥哥快来啊。”

“你就把衣服丢在这儿，小心叫野兽叼了去。”

司马师无奈地拾起司马昭的衣服，放在岸旁目力所及一块突出的青石上。等他也到了水边，司马昭游过来，不由分说地揪着司马师的衣领，将自己的长兄拉下来接吻。

“过来帮帮我……”

温泉水没到了两人腰际，司马师在弟弟身后，右手掬起一捧水自司马昭肩胛上浇下去，这一天第二次从另一个角度意识到“司马昭长大了”这个事实。二十岁的青年骨肉匀停，肌肉线条流畅。他的手和流水一并沿着宽阔肩膀向下，逡巡到那杆窄瘦狼腰，这时左手被司马昭握住向前引去，按在那处要紧的地方。  
“这里也要哥哥帮忙。”

司马师蓦然扣住了司马昭的腰窝：“故意的是不是？”

司马昭从胸腔里喘出一口气，带着轻飘飘的狡黠：“是。”

他转过身来，让司马师的指尖在自己腰上也扫过一圈，伸手环住兄长的脖颈，已经半勃的性器在水下一下下磨蹭对方的。  
他的牙齿压着兄长动脉处的皮肉，满意地听见对方在他耳边倒吸了一口气。

“我想要你。”

司马师声音喑哑又清晰，他压紧了弟弟的腰，确保对方半点都不能逃开。他的手指强硬地挤入司马昭的臀缝，向一边掰开。许是被微热的泉水激到，紧贴在兄长身上的司马昭本能地绷紧了身体。

“哥哥……”

他忍不住出声，稍微把腿再打开些，感受到兄长的手指有力地按揉着穴口周围：  
“我……”  
司马师用另一条手臂环住弟弟脊背，小幅度地来回安抚着：“没事的……交给我。”

借由水波摇荡他的指尖很快便破开那窄紧秘处，几下突入便轻易陷进去。泉水随着手指的动作进出，司马昭咬着牙轻声吸着气，前面的欲望被夹在自己和兄长之间，又热又胀，迫他连喘都意乱情迷。

“我第一次发现这里的时候，就想要是和哥哥在这里……”  
在后穴进出的手指变成了两根，司马昭呜咽了一声，扣着兄长的肩膀，胸膛也压在兄长身上，不自觉地来回磨蹭着。

偶一磨过胸前乳首，便有酥痒之感窜至大脑。还未及细细品味便转瞬即逝，引得人不自觉地追求更多。这时司马师抽出手指，反手在他屁股上抽了一把：  
“别乱动。”

这一来抽得司马昭膝盖一软，几乎整个人都挂在司马师的身上。司马师亦被他坠得向后晃一晃，呼吸炽烈更胜温泉水汽。  
他匆促地进出了几下，觉那处勉强到了能容纳三根手指的地步，再度抽出手来，揽住司马昭的腰向一旁引：“到边上来。”

司马昭脑中一片混乱，被热力和情欲蒸得晕晕乎乎，跟着走到较浅的水边。他撑着一块青石站好，水只到他膝盖，热气也稍散开，一阵凉风吹来，让他神智稍稍清明了一些，意识到自己这样的姿势是何等羞耻。  
他几乎是本能地有点想跪下来藏回水里去，腰还没塌下去，就被半路截住了。  
司马师从后面抱着他，一手探到他身下的欲望，从根部一直向顶端捋了一把便不再碰，只牢牢地护着他的小腹，问：  
“冷吗？”

司马昭摇摇头，想分出一只手去抚慰急欲纾解的欲望，被兄长掐住了手腕：“趴好。”  
许是司马师的忍耐通过手上的力道和声音太过鲜明地传达给了他，又或是不耐欲望，再者是顶在腿间的性器炙热太甚，威迫也太甚，司马昭喉间不自觉地溢出一声呜咽，小幅度地动了动腰，穴口分毫不差地含住了兄长悍物的头部。

司马师一手捞着他的腰，另一手分开他臀肉，就这么一点点插了进去。  
热铁一样的阳物犁过每一寸褶皱，几欲把人体内的液体都榨出来。司马昭自觉有什么东西循着腿根向下淌，却不知那是汗水还是泉水，还是自己被碾磨出的淫水。  
“哥哥……”他惯于做这事时缠着兄长亲吻，司马师也惯于任他缠着，鲜少有这样强硬的时候。但司马昭并不害怕，甚至心底还生出些满足：正打开他身体的的确是他再熟悉不过的、属于兄长的形状，而托着他腰腹的手那么有力地护着他——还是那个亲切的、他唯一的哥哥。  
于是他放低了腰，而这样的身体语言被心照不宣地准确解读，司马师开始了急骤的攻城略地。  
显然司马师片刻都不愿再忍下去，他牢牢地捉着弟弟的腰，次次都深入到撞过内部那一点，看司马昭扬起颈子，张开嘴急促地喘，却发不出声音。  
他长出了一口气，伸手去揉弟弟久被冷落的欲望，不负所望地接了满手湿粘欲液。司马昭被他的动作激起一阵细密战栗，而这样的反应极大地取悦了司马师，他技巧地用指腹搓揉着弟弟性器柔嫩的顶端小口，却在那物迅速涨大、即将爆发的时候捏紧，听司马昭从胸腔深处发出的带着哭腔的呻吟。

“不能太快。”  
司马师哑着声音带着笑轻声说，反手把手上的粘液抹到司马昭臀肉被他抽出的红印上，轻轻揉了两把退出来。他向前几步，把司马昭翻过来压在青石上。后者胸膛泛着大片的红色，直染上耳尖，神情犹带着迷离情欲，却又委屈不甘地望过来。司马师疼惜地啄着弟弟的嘴唇，轻声唤：  
“子上……”  
这是这一年父亲为司马昭取的表字，这两个字咬在他唇齿间，恍然分明是“子元”的延伸。  
司马昭显然很受用，他一手绕到兄长脑后，小小地啃咬着兄长的嘴唇算作报复。  
司马师借着这时重新滑进谷道深处，一边捞起他另一只手挂在脖子上，又去捞他的腿。  
意识到他意图的司马昭有些慌乱了：“会掉下去……”

“我接着你。”  
司马师倾身舔着司马昭的耳尖，手臂发力，重复了一遍：“我接着你。”

接下来谁都没有再能说出一句话。司马师勃发的欲望正抵着司马昭内里最为柔软和敏感的那一点，同时因为体重所致被吞得格外深。而司马昭的呻吟被牢牢堵在交缠的舌尖，因为无处挣扎，只好用四肢紧紧地缠住了兄长。

司马师深入浅出地快速律动着，保证那处阳心在短时间内得到了最多的照顾，把它变成司马昭体内的泉心。一时间肉体撞击的闷响和喘息混着山涧鸟鸣不绝于耳，司马师却突然想，最好的风景，已经在自己手里了。  
司马昭被他完全肏开了，几乎没有力气再挂在他脖子上。他的腿挂在兄长腰间，手在兄长手臂上留下道道红印，脊背向后仰在青石上，被顶得一下一下向上蹭着，饱满的胸肌呼之欲出。也许是兴趣使然，司马昭实则要比兄长还更结实一些，二十岁的青年肉体，每一处线条都展示着最为纯粹的健康的男性美。  
而他承认自己早为这样的风光惑乱心神，用唇舌毫无章法地去啃噬舔吮，舌尖绕着乳首一圈打转，不顾弟弟的呜咽在最后用舌卷住那颗长熟的红樱用力吮吸，在人颤栗的泣音呻吟中一起射了出来。

 

“疼吗？”  
司马师把司马昭重新放回水里，被过分摩擦过的穴口甫一接触热水，后者显而易见地瑟缩了一下。  
他托着弟弟一同蹲进水里，再靠着石块坐下来。司马昭向他怀里靠了靠，找了个舒适的角度窝着，敞着腿不时动一下腰方便他做清理，声音里还带着鼻音答：  
“很舒服。”


	3. 动作戏·昭师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《登高》昭师部分

“这林子东边有个山洞，晚上来不及回城的话，可以去那儿过夜。”

 

“那现在呢？”

司马师闭着眼睛，觉着有一片阴影罩住了自己。  
他睁眼正看到司马昭，眼神亮亮地看着他。  
于是他伸手在弟弟腰上拍了一把：  
“还有劲？”

“哥哥不想要吗？”

“我没劲了。”  
司马师偏过头，却又把手伸进弟弟领口，描摹着锁骨下紧实的肌肉：  
“你倒是，做什么把自己练得这么好。”

“将来兄长跟着父亲在朝堂上运筹帷幄，昭便为兄长的刀枪斧戟。”

青年把每个字都说得铿锵有力，年长的那个则轻抚着他的脸颊：  
“太危险了，父亲不会同意的。”赶在司马昭反对之前，司马师勾起唇角，按着弟弟的后脑压下来，在他唇上轻声说：“我又怎么舍得。”

他们的衣襟都散开来，手探入彼此怀中。司马昭挤进兄长两腿之间，按着兄长的手亲吻人的额头。

司马师越过他的肩膀望见大片碧空如洗。身前欲望同司马昭的抵在一处，禁不住小兽一般的磨蹭已是精神抖擞，他用手背遮住眼，笑：

“幕天席地……放浪形骸。”

“就放浪这一回。”

司马昭急着道。然而司马师听了之后抬起手，捧住他的脸，同他深之又深地打过一个双吕。

他望着兄长那双好整以暇的笑目，才发觉是自己反应过度了。

“兄长总是这个样子……”

他赌气一样用手去探司马师身后，拇指刻意沿着囊袋中部向后划过去，还用掌根推了一推。  
司马师倒吸一口气，屈起膝盖，被司马昭按住了分向两边。司马昭伏在他胸膛上方，自下而上看他一样，接着低下身，舌尖在锁骨凹陷打了一回转，一路向下舔了下去。  
司马师的腰身较司马昭还更细和柔韧一些，肌肉分明，小腹绷紧了随着呼吸起伏着。司马昭很喜欢这样做，虽然司马师不常让他这样——他发现每每只有在这个时候，他的兄长才会罕见地促紧呼吸，像是格外克制一样地揪紧手边的什么东西。就像此刻，他刚含住兄长性器的头部，指尖来回逡巡了几遭，那物便涨大了一圈——

司马师猛然按住司马昭的肩膀，抱着人向旁一翻滚交换了上下。他呼吸急促、衣衫半褪着骑在司马昭胸膛的位置：  
“够了……”  
他自去抚慰前面的欲望，铃口吐出透明的粘液，被他抹在手上。司马昭看得口干舌燥，眼底几乎燃起火来，司马师看着弟弟的眼睛，捉住他的手向身后引。

“哥哥明明就很喜欢我那么做……是不是……”

司马昭呢喃着，手指一刻不停地在兄长谷道里探索。  
司马师垂着眼只是喘气，后穴一次被两根手指填满的感觉并不好受，他想把自己的手指抽出来，却被司马昭用另一只手按住了。

“哥哥……这样不舒服吗？……”

司马昭微微发力屈起指节，顶上那个位置，迫司马师软下腰来，单手撑在他肩膀上方的地面上湿淋淋地喘。

“可以了……”

这回司马师用力把自己的手撤了出来，司马昭的手指在他体内转圈搅动，擦过那一点，也跟着退了出来。  
司马师的性器戳在司马昭的腹部，拖曳出一条透明的痕迹。他小心地扶着司马昭的物事，一点点坐了下去。  
司马昭伸手去扶着兄长的腰，看兄长骑在自己身上矫捷的模样。初时还有些艰涩，很快司马昭调整好了角度，次次迎着兄长坐下来的时候顶上去，没几下相连的地方就湿靡起来。  
司马师咬着嘴唇微微喘息着自顾自享受，司马昭却被他磨得难耐万分。他抓住司马师双手按在后腰，自己抬起上半身，将兄长牢牢钉在自己的凶物之上。

“兄长这么慢，就没想过这里可能会有樵夫来？”

闻言司马师在他怀中打个激灵，司马昭早有防备地制住了他的挣扎：“所以……让我来吧……哥哥……”  
他按着兄长的腰窝，一次比一次用力地向上耸动，硬是逼出了司马师支离破碎的呻吟。  
——他的兄长总是长于忍。

“可是我想让你舒服。”  
司马昭把额头抵在兄长肩膀上，低声诉说着。

“昭……昭儿……”  
两人的小腹都被司马师的欲望弄得湿粘一片，司马师犹自还想要推开他，被重新按倒在柔软的泥土上。司马昭压着他的手，按在头的两侧，弓下身来贪得无厌地动着腰：  
“想要哥哥……再享受一点……”

内里柔软的媚肉食髓知味地在司马昭每次挺进的时候迎上来，紧密地吸吮着。尽管如此，司马师情难自抑的模样仍是克制的。司马昭对兄长的身体了如指掌，知道司马师远比看上去的要敏感——  
或者这是因为和他翻云覆雨的是自己。

想到这一层，他当先忍耐不得，一抬眼正见兄长同样望着自己，眼里迷乱错综，不变的是那份炙热的渴求。

司马昭在那一刻清晰地意识到，他不想听“够了”，他想要的是要他素来克制有度的兄长说“不够”。

“哥哥……”

司马师在呻吟的间歇里仰起头来寻他的唇，而司马昭再也无暇想太多：他的兄长近乎放浪地摆着腰，迎合着他的每一次进攻。

绒白絮花被风扬起，在铺展衣袂上竞相翻飞，沾到汗湿皮肤上。  
无人顾。

 

[【点我一键返回正文】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704247/chapters/39177085#workskin)


End file.
